cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Horishi Tokuman
Horishi Tokuman (born May 2, 1977) is a Japanese-American professional caw wrestler. Career World Wrestling Federation (1994-2002) 1994 Horishi Tokuman began his wrestling career in the world wide known wrestling promotion: World Wrestling Federation. He had his debut match against Owen Hart, he defeated Owen via DQ when British Bulldog interfered and attacked Horishi. He went on the next several weeks defeating his opponents and eventually was earned a championship match against the Intercontinental Champion: Razor Ramon but was unsuccessful in his championship match. 1995 Horishi began a feud with Jeff Jarrett in the summer of 1995. Where Jarrett made fun of Horishi's Japanese heritage. They feuded for 4 months and eventually ended their feud at SummerSlam. Horishi challenged Razor Ramon for the Intercontinental Championship one more time and was successful in his match. Horishi became known as the longest reigning Intercontinental Champion, holding the title for 2 1/2 years. 1997 During his time in WWF, Horishi developed a heel gimmick when he slapped Shawn Michaels in the face after Michaels tried helping Horishi in his match against Diesel aka Kevin Nash. They feuded and eventually Michaels defeated Horishi for the Intercontinental Championship ending Horishi's IC title reign. 1998-1999 Horishi suufered an injury at a Raw event when he botched a flying moonsault on Hunter Hearst Helmsley (Triple H). He was inactive for a year. 2000 Horishi returned to World Wrestling Federation feuding with the most popular superstar ever: The Rock. Who was the WWF Champion at the time. Horishi made fun of The Rock's eyebrow and his ring attire calling The Rock an Jabroni Jacka**. The Rock defeated Horishi on numerous occassions and then Horishi defeated The Rock at Survivor Series when Triple H Pedigreed The Rock while the referee had his back turned. Triple H and Horishi teamed up against The Rock on different times and Stone Cold Steve Austin returned and teamed with The Rock to defeat Triple H and Horishi on SmackDown!. 2001 Horisi suufered another injury when he tore his right bicep in a match with X Pac at the time. He was inactive for 6 months. 2002 Return and Release Horishi returned as a face when he defeated Shane McMahon for the European Championship. He defended his title 4 times before losing it to X Pac. Then the two had a feud where Horishi was a 4 time European Champion. Horishi wrestled his final match in World Wrestling Federatio in a tag team match where he botched a suplex on Funaki and almost injuried Funaki. He won the match but 3 days after Horishi was released from his WWF contract. Indy Championship Wrestling (2002-2004) 2002-2003 Horishi debuted in Indy Championship Wrestling defeating Tye Myrellos for the ICW Middleton Championship. Then he defeated Eric McWarrell in his second match. But Horishi lost his ICW Middleton Championship title to McRyder Steamman. Horishi began this gimmick where he lost every match he wrestled for. And was say that he quit every time he lost but would return the next time to wrestle but lose. Winning Streak and World Champion Horishi was challenged by the ICW World Champion: Hardy Truman to wrestle for the title because Horishi would lose his matches. But Horishi defeated hardy Truman for the title after a sneak roll up in to win. It was a big upset. Horishi throughout his CW career, a 4 time ICW World Champion. 2004 Horishi lost the title back to Hardy Truman at ICW: No Fallout. He went back to losing matches until he defeated Vladmiri Geewkan at the next pay per view: ICW: In The Rumble. He wrestled his final match when he defeated Hardy Truman for the ICW World Championship and announcing his retirement from wrestling and vacated the title. Wrestling Franchise Federation (2009) Horishi announced his return to wrestling in 2009 when he signed a contract at Wrestling Franchise Federation. But later was fired. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments Wrestling Franchise Federation *'Intercontinental Champion' (1 Time;) World Wrestling Federation *WWF Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) *WWF European Champion (4 Times) Indy Championship Wrestling *ICW Middleton Champion (1 Times) *ICW World Champion (4 Times) Moves and Entrance *'Horishi Driver' (Sit out powerbomb) *'Tokuman Moonsault' (Diving moonsault) *Dropkick *Suplex *Roll up pin *Big boot *Closeline *'Spear' *Frankensteiner *Rated RKO (Rko from top rope) *DDT Entrances *Funaki Theme (ICW; 2002-2004) *The Miz Theme (WWF; 1994-1997) *'The Great Khali Theme (WWF; 1998-2002)(Wrestling Franchise Federation; Current)'